Happy Anniversary
by Sylvia Marri
Summary: Meiling was incensed that Touya forgot their anniversary and declared that he’d be sleeping on the doghouse tonight. Touya immediately thought: Will kiss and make up do? Oneshot filled with fluff! Pls R&R! Considered COMPLETE. Unless...


01-16-2006  
**Disclaimer:** I own CCS. In my dreams.

* * *

**---  
Happy Anniversary  
**_by Sylvia Marri  
_**---**

The large bedroom door burst open and admitted a thin-lipped Meiling on a silken negligee. She slammed it shut behind her with a deafening thud. A moment later, Touya, still wearing a business suit and a monkey grin, followed. He loosened the tie on his neck then started to unbutton the cuffs.

Upon seeing Touya, Meiling flopped into the bed and hastily slid under the covers, leaving only the dark-violet bob of her head visible. After Touya had changed into a comfortable white shirt and boxer shorts, he jumped up into the bed and towered over Meiling. Meiling refused to budge so he started jumping up and down on the huge spring bed like an over-excited child on a giant trampoline.

Meiling rolled her ruby-red eyes half wishing that the high ceiling of their bedroom would smash down on her insane husband's head and make him slither beside her in a trance. All the while, she kept on wondering how she ever wound up marrying him in the first place. In angry desperation that matched with her need for sleep, she pushed the covers down enough to reveal her mouth that yelled at the tall man grinning down at her: "Stop it, will you? Let me sleep," and she threw back the covers over her head again.

She heard Touya's laugh. "Not until you've, er, _forgiven_ me, my sweet."

"No," she murmured under the covers.

Touya finally stopped to Meiling's delight, but he dropped his huge self on his sides making his little wife bounce a little. He propped his head with his right hand and snatched the cover with the other. "Pretty please?"

Meiling glared at Touya and was forced to sit up on the bed. Touya just grinned and gave her the most apologetic Bambi-like eyes he could manage. Meiling cringed and _really _wondered why she had married this man of sorts exactly six years ago.

"Say you've forgiven me."

Meiling defensively crossed her bare arms across her chest as if to wary him and his on-the-prowl look. "No," she said firmly. "And you're sleeping on the doghouse tonight."

"We don't have a doghouse, much less a dog," Touya pointed out.

Meiling gave him a deadly glare. "I guess I'll just have to tie you upside down on the tree, then."

"C'mon," he groaned, as he started to move around her. Meiling made no move to take off the gentle and heavy arms that wound around her body from behind. "I was only joking, I really did not forget our anniversary."

"Men always have an excuse."

"But I'm gay so you can't call this an excuse."

Meiling burned angrily and turned head around swiftly. She opened her mouth to say something nasty but found herself being playfully and sloppily kissed on the mouth instead. "Of course I'm kidding," he said, laughing at Meiling's scrunched face, and made up with her as he kissed her deeply. "When would you ever learn?"

"How about never?" Meiling sarcastically replied, hiding ineffectively how much she enjoyed his kiss. However, she was still hurt about him forgetting and all. He woke up and did his everyday routine of teasing her every morning, helping her feed their son and daughter, tell her he'd be late for the evening… with no promise of anything for the night! For God's sake, he even went to work!

Meiling had milled around the phone waiting for Touya to call and surprise her. Again. Like he always did. She practically ran to the front door when it rang half-hoping that Touya had sent her again a hundred long-stemmed roses like last year, only to find a mailman handing her phone bill. (Yes, she had yet to tell him that she went past her post-paid limit again.) But it was already 9 friggin' late in the evening and he still hasn't greeted her. Meiling now wondered if he ever received the cake and a Rolex watch that she had sent to his office in the afternoon. That should have reminded him. _I should have given him a marked calendar instead!_

"Come down with me, my gift's downstairs," he said. Meiling gave him a doubtful look. "I really do."

"But Sakura said—"

Touya chuckled, cutting her off. "That's what _I_ told her to tell _you_."

"Conspiracy," she whispered accusingly as she slipped into her bunny slippers while Touya helped her into her hand-painted terry cloth robe. "Stop looking at me like that," Meiling hissed as they went down the stairs together when she noticed how sparkly Touya's eyes were today, if not as always whenever he sees her walking like a teen on cartoonish stuff. He just shrugged as he led her to the door to the garage and flicked open the lights at the same time.

"Oh my God," Meiling breathed, her hand flying to her gaping mouth, as she saw a metallic red imported pick-up truck of the latest model parked in place of her old, battered, and clunky red wagon. She looked up at Touya who was looking down at her as though he already knew what she was going to do next. Meiling slapped his face affectionately before she flung herself at him.

"Just as I thought," Touya murmured softly followed by a healthy chuckle as Meiling laughed on his chest.

"You beast!"

"Thank you."

"You always surprise and make fun of me," she said as she lifted her head up and stared back at Touya.

"Well, that's my purpose in life," he said, and Meiling pinched him on the sides.

"How did I ever wind up marrying you?" Meiling asked softly.

"Would you like to know?" Touya asked her, matching the tone of her voice.

Meiling met Touya's unwavering gaze and caught a mysterious gleam on it. "Oh, not again! Won't you let me live through it?"

Touya laughed out loud. "Of course not! Come on, we'd have to watch that again," he said, sauntering Meiling out of the garage.

But Meiling refused to stir. "No, I won't. We watched that for like once a month in six years?"

For a moment, Meiling thought she's finally won over him since he did not reply and just stayed put beside her. But then again, she should get use to getting different outcomes when she's with him when Touya scooped her from under her knee and carried her like they were still newly-wed couples. Meiling entwined her hands at the back of Touya's neck and laid her head on his shoulder. They went up in steady silence, careful not to rouse their two angels.

However, when they reached the bedroom, Touya just dropped her on the bed like a luggage. "Beast!" she screamed at him in surprise, picking up a medium-sized pillow and threw it at Touya's direction. Touya had crouched down in front of the TV and turned his head around at the sound of his little wife's endearment. Meiling laughed when the pillow smacked him right in the face.

Touya gave Meiling a meaningful grin. "You'd regret that," he said.

"I won't."

"You would," and he inserted a video tape and pushed the play button. He walked around the bed before jumping on it again. Meiling, being small, bounced a little again. Touya then tumbled down heavily on the bed and took Meiling with him. "Come on, shrimp, let's watch this again," he said using his special endearment, too, as they scuttled themselves beneath the covers.

Meiling closed her eyes. "Told you I won't," she said stubbornly.

Touya pulled a huge pillow under him and whacked Meiling on the face, and she burst out laughing. "Okay, okay, I will, I will," she said in hopeless surrender, and Touya happily tightened his embrace as Meiling snuggled closer to him and breathed his musky male scent.

They both focused on the television screen, watching a six-year younger version of them together on the dance floor, in the bedroom, on a bathroom, in the church…

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me now," Touya huskily said to Meiling who had her eyes closed. "Hey," he nudged but to no avail. He closed his eyes and smiled as he brushed his lips against Meiling's. Then he felt Meiling's hand creeping up his chest and he caught it. He opened his eyes to see his wife still wide awake.

"I thought you'd fallen asleep," he said softly, kissing Meiling's hand, then turned to nuzzling her neck.

"Not this night, I think," she breathed heavily as Touya pressed her deeper into the pillows.

"Yes, of course," Touya murmured against her cheek.

Meiling's arms wound up around him as he rolled on top of her. "And I told you I won't regret it," she said in a harsh gasp as Touya's lips lingered on her sensitive point just below her ear.

Touya chuckled. "You never had a regret on me, darling."

Meiling smiled as Touya hovered over her, the ends of dark hair tickling her neck. "Conceited," she said.

"But you love me anyway," he said breathlessly.

Meiling nodded before Touya captured her lips in a long, drugging kiss. The crickets, insects, the trees, wind and the moon pretended not to have heard or seen anything that night when silence ensued a few minutes later in the couple's bedroom.

"I hope you now know why you've married me?" Touya asked Meiling who was snuggled closer to his naked self.

Meiling ran her fingers from his chest to his neck then she gently cupped his jaw and looked at his dark eyes. "I think I haven't gotten my straight thinking back ever since that bathroom incident," she said sweetly, remembering the time they first met.

He returned the smile. "Glad you haven't. Now would you like to relive that moment by—"

"Oh come on, we just watched it and now—"

"I wasn't watching. You distract me, you know."

"Yeah right…"

"Really," he said, grabbing the TV remote and played the video again.

To Meiling, the events were pretty amazing. Touya won't really let her forget the day they first met and how he always keep on telling her how his heart "leapt to his eyes" the moment he first saw her. But Meiling couldn't say the same, her eyes were closed then and her sight was blurry, but her heart undoubtly leapt, too, from her chest to her eyes at the sight of a dark-haired man who was laughing and helping her at the same time.

Touya's house was being remodeled then and Meiling just happened to tag along with his architect cousin Syaoran to check the house. And Meiling unfortunately bumped her head on Touya's unfinished bathroom while raving how she could beautify it. And the rest, as they say, was history as Touya never let her out of his sight again, in an almost literal sense.

They were both dumbfounded then at how Sakura captured their first meeting on videotape. But they were both touched that they could both relive the moments through this as Sakura gave it to them as a gift on their wedding day. But the two of them were watching more than clipped video scenes on the television: they were reliving a lifetime memory of their simple, love story.

Meiling bore her eyes lovingly into Touya's. Touya couldn't believe that he could still blush at the way his wife stared admiringly at him. He smiled into her eyes as he tightened his hold on his little wife. "Happy anniversary, love," he whispered intimately and pressed a light kiss on Meiling's forehead.

"_Happy_ anniversary, too," Meiling said with emphasis. "So… what would you say to a road trip to break-in my brand new pick-up?"

"Yes, my dear," Touya said with a wry smile. "As long as I drive." If anyone still had their common senses in tact, they wouldn't let Meiling drive their cars. His wife drives madly like there's no tomorrow!

"So why did you let me have that powerful car if you're not gonna let me drive it?" Meiling inquired and started to draw light circles on Touya's chest. Touya caught her hand and gave her a look that clearly said "stop trying to distract me."

Meiling giggled softly but continued nonetheless in prodding him to answer. God only knows how long she'd fought tooth and claw for Touya to finally give in to her heart's desire. Fine, she could afford to buy it herself. But she didn't like the thought that Touya would be still against it. She wanted hishundred-percent cooperation on anything. "So, what gives?"

_Because I so totally forgot our anniversary until Sakura called me at the office and asked what this year's anniversary racket was. _Sakura was so aghast that she almost rendered him speechless with her screeching. "How about if Meiling and I just kiss and make up when I get home?" Touya suggested over the phone. Then a delivery man walked in on his office to deliver a cake and an expensive watch. Touya knew he had to give her something _really_ special.

Sakura had also pestered him to come up with something _really _good or she'd tell Meiling that he _really_ forgot. Touya should strangle his kaijuu sister tomorrow. He nearly slipped on his act when Meiling told him that he really did forget!

Touya pressed his wife closer to him instead and kissed her senseless again. "Because I love you," Touya murmured. Meiling seemed satisfied enough of his answer and did not ask again as she started to tease him languidly at the neck with light, feathery kisses.

_Well, I guess kiss and make up really does work,_ Touya happily thought as he captured Meiling's mouth again.

_Happy _anniversary, indeed.

* * *

**A/N**: So… how did you like this oneshot? The prequel to this oneshot is almost made up. Or rather, 'filmed' by Sakura, should I say, and just needed a few editing. Want to 'watch' how Touya and Meiling ended up together? Just tell me so and I'd upload their full story. Ja! 


End file.
